Keep Holding On
by Sherry-ShikaLover
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist die Geschichte einer Freundschaft zwischen zwei Jungen. Die Geschichte zweier Albinos mit den Namen Ryou Bakura und Bakura Akefia. Das Leid des einen brachte sie zusammen und das Leid des anderen verfestigte ihre Freundschaft.NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Holding On**

**Autorin:** Sherry-ShikaLover

**Charas:** Ryou Bakura & Yami Bakura

**Rating:** M (nur um sicher zu gehen)

**Genre****:** Friendship, Drama

**Warnings:** Gewalt, Blut, Cutting, Swear words. Don't read if you don't like.

**Sonstiges:** Alternative Universe, keine Millenniumsgegenstände, Yamis oder Hikaris.

**Disclaimer:** Ryou, Bakura und Hirutani gehören nicht mir, sondern Kazuki Takahashi. Aber alle anderen auftretenden Charaktere sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen.

**Summary:** Diese Geschichte ist die Geschichte einer Freundschaft zwischen zwei Jungen. Die Geschichte zweier Albinos mit den Namen Ryou Bakura und Bakura Akefia. Das Leid des einen brachte sie zusammen und das Leid des anderen verfestigte ihre Freundschaft. Es ist eine Geschichte über Gewalt, Leid, Lachen, Trauer und Tränen. Sie spielt im Japan des 21. Jahrhunderts.

Please read and review.

------+++++------

**Chapter 1:**

„Hey Ryou! Du stehst frei! Greif an!"

Ryou zögerte einen Moment, dann folgte er der Aufforderung seines Teamkameraden und lief auf den gegnerischen Spieler zu und versuchte ihm den Basketball zu entwenden.

Dieser sprang in die Höhe und setzte dazu an das gewünschte Objekt über Ryous Kopf hinweg zu einem Teammitglied zu werfen.

Ryou hob die Arme und sprang hoch, um dies zu verhindern.

Doch gerade als seine Fingerspitzen den Ball berührten, schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen linken Arm.

Seine Hand zuckte kurz, doch dieses Zucken reichte aus, dass der orangerote Ball zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch flog und beim Gegner landete. Dieser revangierte sich für diesen kurzen Moment

der Schwäche, indem er einen Korb warf und seiner Mannschaft damit den Vorsprung sicherte.

Ryou warf seinem Sportlehrer einen Blick zu und als dieser den erwiderte, gab Ryou ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er ausgewechselt werden wollte. Sein Lehrer nickte und schickte einen Spieler von der Ersatzbank ins Spiel.

Sobald er das Spielfeld verlassen hatte, schlich sich Ryou aus der Sporthalle und verschwand in einer der Umkleidekabinen.

Dort ließ er sich auf einer der Sitzbänke nieder und zog seine Trainingsjacke aus.

Mit einem leisen Fluch stellte er fest, dass ein paar der Wunden auf seinen mit blauen Flecken und

Schrammen übersäten Armen aufgegangen waren und wieder angefangen hatten zu bluten.

„Das solltest du lieber verbinden.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Ryou sah erschrocken auf und sah Bakura an den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen, die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt.

**++Flashback++**

Gelangweilt beobachtete Bakura mit verschränkten Armen das Spiel. Basketball hatte ihn noch nie interessiert. Er bevorzugte Laufen und Klettern. Das war wenigstens etwas Nützliches.

Aber Basketball… was nutzte das einem?

Er hasste es, Dinge zu tun, die er für unnütz hielt. Leider gab es in dieser Schule für seinen Geschmack viel zu viele derartige Sachen. Er bevorzugte es nur die Dinge zu lernen, die er auch im Alltag benötigen würde und dazu zählte Basketball nun mal nicht.

Plötzlich bemerkte er wie Ryou, der gerade versucht hatte dem Gegner den Ball abzunehmen, schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog. Zwar setzte er schnell wieder eine unbeteiligte Miene auf, aber Bakura hatte es trotzdem bemerkt.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Mitschülern, vom Lehrer ganz zu schweigen.

Misstrauisch sah er zu, wie Ryou sich auswechseln ließ und betont ruhig die Halle verließ.

Sein Misstrauen wuchs, als er ein leichtes Humpeln Ryous registrierte und sah wie er einen seiner Arme umklammert hielt.

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn folgte Bakura ihm.

**++Flashback Ende++**

„Was… du…" „Ich bin dir gefolgt.", antwortete Bakura knapp.

„Aber das da solltest du wirklich besser verbinden.", meinte er und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Ryous immer noch heftig blutenden Arm.

„Blutflecke auf der Kleidung, besonders im Armbereich sind immer auffällig. Und ich bezweifle, dass du willst, dass die anderen was davon erfahren."

„Aber…"

„Ich habe einen Verband in meiner Tasche. Warte kurz." Bakura verschwand und bevor Ryou Zeit hatte, sich über dessen ungewöhnliches Verhalten zu wundern, war er auch schon wieder da und machte sich wortlos daran Ryou zu verarzten.

„Bullys?", fragte er. „Ja.", sagte Ryou leise.

Bakura nickte, diese Antwort hatte er erwartet.

Vorsichtig tupfte er das Blut weg, dann begann er sorgfältig Ryous Arm zu verbinden. Nicht gerade unbeholfen, sondern geschickt, wie Ryou überrascht registrierte. Fast als hätte er schon viel Erfahrung mit dem Verarzten von Wunden.

„So, fertig."

Bakura nahm das Tuch, mit dem er kurz zuvor Ryous Blut weggewischt hatte und spülte es in der an die Kabine angrenzenden Toilette hinunter.

Ryou wollte aufstehen, aber Bakura drückte ihn wieder auf die Bank zurück.

„Nicht so schnell. Das war noch nicht alles. Du hast gehumpelt. Ein verstauchter Knöchel, vermute ich mal." Ryou zuckte zusammen.

Das hatte er also auch bemerkt. Hoffentlich hatte keiner von den anderen in der Klasse oder noch schlimmer, einer der Lehrer, etwas bemerkt.

Bakura hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit daran gemacht Ryous geschwollenen Knöchel gründlich zu untersuchen.

„Warum sagst du niemandem was?", fragte er plötzlich und begann einen strammen Verband um Ryous Knöchel und den Fuß wickeln, um ihn zu schienen.

„Wieso zeigst du sie nicht an?"

„Kann ich nicht…", flüsterte Ryou und wischte sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Dann würde es nur noch schlimmer werden."

Bakura nickte. Ihm waren die Tränen in Ryous Augen, die nichts mit seinen körperlichen Schmerzen zu tun hatten, natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben.

„Deinen Knöchel solltest du möglichst schonen und zu Hause gut kühlen, wenn du das schon nicht hier machen willst." Er stand auf.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt lieber wieder zurückgehen, bevor die anderen sich wundern, wo wir bleiben.", meinte Bakura und wuschelte Ryou kurz durch die Haare, dann drehte er sich um, und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Ryou ihn zurückrief.

„Bitte, erzähl niemandem…" „Ich verrate nichts.", unterbrach ihn Bakura, der in der Tür stehen geblieben war und sich halb zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

„Traust du mir zu, dass ich etwas rum erzähle?" „Was… Nein, natürlich…"

„Keine Sorge, ich halte dicht."

„Aber…aber warum…?" Bakura drehte den Kopf so, dass sein Gesicht im Schatten lag und meinte leise:

„Man kann nicht auf ewig seinen Problemen davonlaufen. Es ist wichtig, dass du das verstehst." „Aber ich kann nicht…"

„Stimmt, wie sollte ich von jemandem etwas verlangen, was ich ja noch nicht mal selbst schaffe…?", flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ryou.

„Komm schon. Sonst bekommen wir wirklich noch Ärger."

Und damit verschwand er wieder in der Halle und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Ryou zurück.

------+++++------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Dieses seltsame Verhalten von Bakura ließ Ryou die ganzen nächsten Tage nicht los. Dass er so verständnisvoll und sensibel war, war Ryou gar nicht von ihm gewohnt. Andererseits wusste er eigentlich nichts über seinen Mitschüler.

Bakura Akefia behörte eher in die Kategorie: Zurückhaltende, mysteriöse Person.

Er war der Typ Mensch, der nichts über sich erzählte und der auch nicht gerade ein Wortführer in der Klasse war, sondern es vorzog der stille Beobachter zu sein.

Seine Gedanken und Gefühle waren ihm nie anzusehen und er versteckte sie immer entweder hinter einer gelangweilten oder emotionslosen Miene.

Er war kein sonderlich geselliger Mensch, mied größere Gruppen und blieb lieber allein. Streitereien vermied er, doch wenn sich einer mit ihm anlegte, ließ er dies nicht einfach auf sich sitzen, sondern schoss zurück.

Meistens war es nur mit Worten, Schlagfertigkeit und scharfer Sarkasmus waren seine Stärke, doch wenn sein Gegenüber handgreiflich wurde, wurde Bakura es auch und er war nicht zimperlich. Er konnte eine Menge einstecken, aber auch austeilen.

Wenn man ihm beim Kämpfen zusah, hatte man den Eindruck, dass er bereits seit Jahren den schwarzen Gürtel im Karate trug, doch nach eigener Aussage hatte er nie Unterricht im Kampfsport genommen.

Aber nicht viele waren so dumm, sich freiwillig auf Bakuras schwarze Liste zu setzen.

Dass Bakura ein Meister im Umgang mit Waffen war und sich selbst in der Schule nicht von seinen Messern trennte, war ein offenes Geheimnis.

Zwar hatte er noch nie jemanden damit verletzt, aber die Gerüchte waren genug um seine Mitschüler vor Angst zittern zu lassen, wenn er in der Nähe war.

Selbst die Lehrer wagten es nicht ihn zurecht zu weisen, wenn er im Unterricht mal wieder gelangweilt mit einem Messer spielte, anstatt zuzuhören, aus Angst es im nächsten Moment an der Kehle zu haben…oder Schlimmeres.

Selbstverständlich wollte im Unterricht auch niemand neben ihm sitzen. Diese unliebsame Rolle war Ryou zugefallen. Er stellte allerdings schnell fest, dass Bakura gar nicht mal so schlimm war wie alle dachten.

Sie redeten zwar kaum miteinander, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Morgens und nachmittags begrüßten sie sich manchmal mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, sprachen in Gruppen- oder Partnerarbeiten das Nötigste miteinander und das war es auch schon.

Auch die Tatsache, dass Bakura ziemlich intelligent war, blieb ihm nicht lange verborgen. Allein schon deshalb, weil er immer Topnoten hatte, sei es in einem Test, einer Arbeit oder auf dem Zeugnis. Auch wenn ihn ein Lehrer aufrief, konnte er meistens fehlerlos antworten.

Außer er hatte mal wieder keine Lust, was nicht selten der Fall war, dann verweigerte er einfach die Antwort, indem er stur aus dem Fenster oder in sein Buch starrte und den Lehrer komplett ignorierte, bis dieser aufgab.

Als Ryou ihn einmal vorsichtig nach dem Grund für sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten im Unterricht fragte, hatte Bakura nur geantwortet, dass er keinen Bock hatte als Streber zu gelten, oder Lehrers Liebling zu werden…

…was Ryou zufolge sowieso nie der Fall sein würde, wenn er seine Attitüde nicht bald änderte, insbesondere, was das Spielen mit Messern im Unterricht anging.

Als er ihm das sagte, hatte Bakura nur gelacht und gemeint, dass er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Recht hatte, aber allein schon die Vorstellung Lehrers Liebling zu sein, wäre ein Alptraum.

Da konnte Ryou allerdings nicht widersprechen.

Seitdem hatte Bakura es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, wenn er mal wieder den Lehrer ignorierte, Ryou verschwörerisch zuzuzwinkern und zu grinsen, als ob die beiden ein Geheimnis teilen würden, das außer ihnen keiner kannte.

Vielleicht war das ja auch so.

Seit dem Vorfall in der Sporthalle, redeten die beiden öfter miteinander. Ryou hatte angefangen ihn genauer zu beobachten, doch das reichte nicht, um sich eine genaue Einschätzung von Bakura machen zu können. Er wollte wissen, was für ein Mensch der schweigsame Albino war, der ihm so ähnlich sah, dass man sie oft für Geschwister hielt.

Nach und nach verbrachten sie immer mehr Zeit miteinander. Anfangs ließ sich der Unterschied gar nicht recht feststellen, aber nach ein paar Wochen war dann auch dem letzten Klassenkameraden der beiden die scheinbar plötzliche enge Beziehung zwischen den beiden Albinos aufgefallen.

In den Pausen verzogen sie sich gerne mal auf das Schuldach, anstatt mit den anderen im Klassenzimmer zu bleiben, wo sie nur mit schiefen, misstrauischen Blicken bedacht wurden.

Diese Angewohnheit hatten sie sich angeeignet, seitdem Bakura Ryou ein paar Tage nach ihrem Zusammentreffen in der Sporthalle, in der Pause einmal plötzlich gefragt hatte, was seine Verletzungen machen würden.

Um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Wunden und der Knöchel auch wirklich gut heilen würden, hatte er seinen Sitznachbarn einfach mit auf das Schuldach geschleppt und sich dort die langsam heilenden Verletzungen zeigen lassen.

Da auf das Dach so gut wie nie jemand heraufkam, obwohl es Teil des für Schüler erlaubten Pausenbereiches war, waren sie hier ungestört, konnten ihr Mittag essen und sich unterhalten.

Bakura hatte einen schwarzen Sinn für Humor, der anfangs noch etwas irritierend für Ryou war, aber nach einer Weile gewöhnte er sich an diese seltsamen Witze und fing an sie zu mögen.

Jeder andere hätte entsetzt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Ryou, den manche als eins der sanftmütigsten und unschuldigsten Wesen der Welt bezeichnet hätten, die Gesellschaft des aufsässigen, unheimlichen Bakura genoss und über dessen Sinn für Humor, der meistens Gewalt und Tod beinhaltete, lachen konnte.

------+++++------


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Es war bereits dunkel, als Ryou am Abend sein Apartment in dem teuren Hochhaus verließ, um noch rasch einkaufen zu gehen, bevor die Läden zumachten.

Für gewöhnlich erledigte er dies am Nachmittag solange es noch hell war, aber als er von der Schule nach Hause gekommen war, hatte gerade ein spannender Film im Fernsehen angefangen und ihn so sehr gefesselt, dass er die Zeit vergessen hatte.

Er wollte gerade den kleinen Supermarkt, der sich nur wenige hundert Meter von seiner Wohnung entfernt befand, betreten, als er nicht weit von sich eine ihm wohl vertraute weißhaarige Gestalt ausmachte.

Ryou lief Bakura nach um ihm kurz Hallo zu sagen, als er verdutzt registrierte, wohin Bakura gerade so zielstrebig ging.

Das Viertel hatte nicht gerade den besten Ruf der Stadt. Im Gegenteil. Gewalt, Alkohol, illegaler Handel mit Drogen und Waffen, Schlägereien und Tod waren hier allgegenwärtig.

Was bitte hatte Bakura um diese Uhrzeit im schlimmsten Viertel der Stadt zu suchen? Neugierig und misstrauisch zugleich schlich Ryou seinem Freund nach. Dieser verschwand plötzlich in einem der Häuser. Ryou zögerte kurz, dann folgte er ihm.

Der Ort, den er gerade betreten hatte, schien eine Mischung aus Kneipe und Disko zu sein. Nicht gerade ein Ort, an dem er sich gerne aufhalten würde.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Leuten schweifen und hielt Ausschau nach einem weißen Haarschopf.

Nach kurzem Suchen entdeckte er ihn.

Bakura stand an der Bar und zwar nicht _vor_, sondern _hinter_ dem Tresen und war gerade dabei ein paar Drinks zusammen zu mixen.

Etwas zögerlich ging Ryou durch den proppenvollen Laden. Auf der großen Tanzfläche drängten sich die Leute und tanzten im bunten Scheinwerferlicht zu lauter Discomusik.

Ryou schob sich durch sie durch, bis er vor der Theke stehen blieb.

„Hey, Kura…"

Bakura, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, schrak zusammen und ließ fast eine Bacardi-Flasche fallen, die er gerade in das Regal hatte stellen wollen.

Er wirbelte herum. „Ry!" Er war kreidebleich geworden.

„Was zum Teufel hast du hier zu suchen?!", flüsterte er. Ryou zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab dich gesehen, als du hierhin gingst, da bin ich neugierig geworden und bin dir gefolgt." „Verdammt, Ry. Wegen dir hab ich fast nen Herzstillstand gekriegt. Du kannst hier doch nicht einfach ganz allein rumlaufen."

„Du bist doch auch allein hier unterwegs gewesen." „Ja, aber ich kann mich gegen das, was hier manchmal rumläuft, wehren." Ryou senkte den Blick.

„Tschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht wütend machen." Bakuras Blick wurde sanfter. „Ich bin nicht wütend. Ich hab mir nur Sorgen gemacht. Das hier ist nicht gerade die richtige Umgebung für jemanden wie dich."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die langen weißen Haare. „Setz dich. Was möchtest du trinken? Ich geb dir was aus, solange es nichts Alkoholisches ist." Ryou folgte der Aufforderung und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker.

„Warum… arbeitest du eigentlich an so einem Ort?", fragte Ryou vorsichtig und sah sich etwas nervös im Raum um. Bakura zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwie muss man doch an sein Geld kommen.", murmelte er, sah Ryou aber nicht in die Augen, sondern konzentrierte sein Augenmerk auf das Glas, das er gerade abtrocknete.

„Du…willst nicht darüber reden…oder…?" „Nein.", brummte Bakura und stellte das nun trockene Glas weg.

Als er sich dem Nächsten zuwandte, fing er Ryous Blick auf. „Sorry, aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal, ja? Das ist nicht persönlich gemeint, Ry."

Ryou nickte. Bakura war nicht der Typ, der sich die Antwort über eine Frage, die er nicht beantworten wollte, aus der Nase ziehen ließ. Wenn er nicht darüber reden wollte, dann redete er auch nicht darüber. Basta und Schluss. Ryou würde einfach warten, bis Bakura bereit war es ihm zu erzählen.

Bakura wandte sich ab, um sich um die Bestellungen einiger Gäste zu kümmern und Ryou trank seine Cola, die Bakura ihm spendiert hatte, aus.

Das war auch seltsam. Bakura arbeitete in einem Club im schlimmsten Viertel der Stadt hinter der Theke, ein Ort wo es fast nur Alkohol gab, aber er selbst hatte eine derartige Abneigung gegen Alkohol, die schon fast ans Extreme reichte.

Er wurde aus Bakura einfach nicht schlau.

Während er gedankenversunken sein leeres Glas in der Hand drehte, bemerkte er den Mann nicht, der sich auf den Barhocker neben ihn fallen ließ.

„Na, Kleiner? *hicks* Ganz allein hier?", lallte der Mann. Ryou verzog das Gesicht. Der Mann hatte bereits einiges an Hochprozentigem intus, das sah und vor allem roch man schon aus ein paar Metern Entfernung.

„Willst du *hicks* nicht mitkommen? *hicks* Kenn da ein paar Orte, wo *hicks* wir uns bestimmt wunderbar *hicks* amüsieren könnten." Der Mann lehnte sich näher zu ihm. Sein Blick gefiel Ryou ganz und gar nicht…

„Und ich kenn einen Ort, an dem du gleich ganz bestimmt landest, wenn du ihn nicht sofort in Ruhe lässt.", meinte Bakura drohend, der plötzlich wieder bei ihnen stand. „Lass die Finger von ihm, klar?"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre der Mann in diesem Augenblick tot vom Hocker gefallen. Doch er lachte nur.

„Lass mich *hicks* doch ein wenig Spaß mit ihm haben. Bin heute *hicks* Abend so einsam.", lallte er und griff nach Ryous Arm. Ryou wollte sich losreißen, doch der Betrunkene hatte mehr Kraft, als er gedacht hatte.

„Hast du mich nicht verstanden?! Ich sagte: Finger weg! Sonst fliegst du!", zischte Bakura.

„Misch dich *hicks* nicht ein!"

Der Mann holte aus und zielte mit der Faust direkt auf Bakuras Gesicht. Doch Bakura wich dem Schlag gekonnt aus, stützte eine Hand auf die Arbeitsplatte und hatte sich im nächsten Augenblick auch schon über die Theke geschwungen und stand nun zwischen dem Betrunkenen und Ryou.

„Das war deine Eröffnung.", stellte Bakura fest. „Und das…" Er hob eine Hand und ballte sie zur Faust. „…ist meine Antwort darauf."

Seine Faust kollidierte mit dem Kiefer des Besoffenen. Ein ekelhaftes Knacken und ein lauter Schrei war zu hören.

Im nächsten Moment war auch schon eine heftige Schlägerei zwischen den beiden in Gange. Zwar schien der Mann deutlich mehr Kraft zu haben, als es anfangs aussah, doch es war auf den ersten Blick zu sehen, wer bei diesem Kampf die Oberhand hatte.

Ein paar Gläser, die bis dahin auf der Theke standen, fielen zu Boden und gingen scheppernd zu Bruch, als Bakura dagegen knallte.

Sein Gegner schlug erneut nach ihn, doch wieder wich er dem Schlag aus, packte ihn am Handgelenk, verdrehte ihm den Arm und drückte ihn auf den Rücken, so wie es die Polizisten mit Kriminellen taten.

„Auseinander!"

Ein schlaksiger, ganz in weiß gekleideter Mann trat zu ihnen. Plötzlich fiel Ryou auf, wie still es im Raum war. Jemand hatte die Musik ausgeschaltet und aller Augen waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Das ist der Chef vom Club, Mr. Kageshima und der riesige Kerl hinter ihm ist Hiro, der

Sicherheitsdienst.", flüsterte eine junge Frau, die neben ihm stand, Ryou ins Ohr.

Sofort ließ Bakura sein Opfer los, das wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden fiel.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Kageshima und sah mit finsterem Blick in die Runde.

„Dieser Kerl hatte ein bisschen zu viel getrunken und den Jungen hier bedrängt. Bakura hat ihm gesagt, dass er das lassen soll, da hat er zugeschlagen und Bakura hat sich nur gegen ihn gewehrt.", erklärte ein Stammgast.

„Ist das so, Bakura?", hakte Kageshima nach. „Ja, Chef." Der Chef musterte Ryou mit kritischem Blick. „Ich hoffe du weißt, dass Minderjährige hier keinen Zutritt haben, Kleiner. Wie alt bist du? 15? 16?"

„Er ist volljährig, Chef."

„Er sieht aber nicht so aus. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Er ist mein Bruder." „Dein Bruder?" „Ja, wir sind Zwillinge, Chef." „Zwillinge?"

„Ey, Chef?", mischte sich nun ein anderer Mitarbeiter des Clubs ein, dem Aussehen nach zu schließen wohl der DJ. „Ich glaub, er sacht die Wahrheit. Ich mein, guck ma wie ähnlich die beiden sich seh'n, dat können doch nur Zwillinge sein, meinste nich?"

Der Chef schwieg und musterte abwechselnd Ryou und Bakura. Dann nickte er.

„Scheint so. Hiro…", wandte er sich an den riesigen Kerl hinter sich „…bring diesen Kerl…" er deutete auf den am Boden liegenden Typen „…nach draußen. So was wie der verscheucht mir die Kundschaft. Und Bakura, räum das zerbrochene Glas hier weg und arbeite dann weiter. Möglichst keine weiteren Schlägereien."

„Ja, Chef."

Kageshima nickte und ging wieder.

Hiro brachte den Besoffenen vor die Tür und Ryou half ‚seinem Zwilling' das zerbrochene Glas aufzusammeln, danach gingen alle Anwesenden wieder zur Tages- bzw. eher Nachtordnung über.

„Tut mir Leid.", murmelte Ryou betreten, als die beiden die traurigen Überreste dessen, was einmal Gläser waren, im Hinterhof in eine Mülltonne schmissen. „Hm?"

„Dass du dich meinetwegen prügeln musstest und Ärger mit deinem Chef bekommen hast."

„Ach was."

Bakura tat die Sache mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Das war nichts. Der Chef würde mich nie rauswerfen. Ich mach meinen Job in seinem Laden gut

und in einem Viertel wie diesem ist es schwer einen neuen vernünftigen Mitarbeiter zu bekommen.

Das weiß er.

Bevor er mich rausschmeißt und dann monatelang nach einem neuen Barkeeper suchen muss, behält er mich lieber und mosert und meckert nur ein bisschen rum, wenn man sich mal daneben benimmt.

Außerdem hab ich nach den Mitarbeiterregeln richtig gehandelt. Wenn einer der Kunden Stress macht, sei es mit einem von uns oder mit einem anderen Kunden, dürfen wir uns einmischen und da er als erstes zugeschlagen hat durfte ich auch zurückschlagen und hab keine Konsequenzen zu fürchten.

Eine der obersten Regeln: ‚Schlag nie als erstes zu. Sonst hast du hinterher immer den Ärger am Hals. Provozier wenn es sein muss, aber lass immer erst den anderen zu schlagen.'"

Bakura grinste. „Der Chef kann es auf den Tod nicht ab, wenn es Ärger in seinem Laden gibt. Er hat Angst um den guten Ruf seines Ladens."

„Aber wegen mir musstest du lügen…" „Na ja, so sehr gelogen war das nun auch wieder nicht. Es ist einfacher zu behaupten, dass wir beide Brüder wären, wo wir doch sowieso schon so aussehen, als nur zu sagen, dass wir Freunde wären."

„Aber sag mal…", meinte Ryou plötzlich, dem gerade etwas einfiel. „Du hast behauptet, dass ich volljährig wäre, weil wir beide Zwillinge und damit gleich alt wären. Aber du bist doch selbst noch gar nicht 18."

Bakuras Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig schiefer. Er sah nun aus wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der bei einem Streich ertappt wurde.

„Als ich mich beim Chef für diese Stelle beworben habe, hab ich mit dem Alter ein bisschen geschummelt. Anders ging es nicht. Außerdem sind es doch nur ein paar Monate, bis ich 18 werde."

„7 Monate." „Muss doch keiner wissen.", meinte Bakura, als sie wieder rein gingen.

„Deshalb wäre es mir auch ganz lieb, wenn du nichts ausplaudern würdest. Weder hier noch in der Schule oder anderswo, in Ordnung? Mir ist dieser Job nämlich wichtig."

Als Bakura ein paar Stunden später Feierabend hatte, brachte er Ryou noch nach Hause. Nachdem die beiden sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, wandte Bakura sich noch einmal zu Ryou um.

„Ach und eins noch. Falls du mich das nächste Mal bei der Arbeit besuchen willst, sag mir bitte vorher Beschied, damit ich dich abholen kann, oder wenn nicht, dann nimm wenigstens ein Messer zur Selbstverteidigung mit. Nur für den Fall der Fälle."

Er grinste und hob kurz die Hand, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

------+++++------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ein paar Wochen lang ging das so.

In den Pausen verzogen die beiden sich auf das Schuldach und abends besuchte Ryou Bakura bei der Arbeit und blieb dann ein paar Stunden, bis Bakura Feierabend hatte und ihn nach Hause begleitete.

Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem Bakura nicht zur Schule kam.

Dies war ungewöhnlich, denn obwohl er nichts von Unterricht hielt, war Bakura doch immer anwesend gewesen und hatte nie gefehlt.

Da er Ryou nie seine Telefonnummer oder seine Adresse gegeben hatte, konnte Ryou sich auch nicht telefonisch oder persönlich bei ihm erkundigen, was los war.

Vielleicht wollte er heute einfach mal schwänzen, bei seinem Notendurchschnitt war das schließlich alles andere als ein Weltuntergang. Dass er krank war bezweifelte Ryou, denn Bakura war am Tag zuvor noch putzmunter gewesen.

Vielleicht war etwas passiert… Ryou hoffte, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Nach einer Woche unerklärlichen Fehlens saß Bakura eines Morgens plötzlich wieder an seinem Platz als wäre nichts passiert.

Ryou behandelte er fast so wie immer, aber gegenüber anderen war er nun ungewöhnlich kalt und aggressiv. Nach einigem Bohren fand Ryou schließlich heraus, was passiert war. Aber er hätte nie erwartet, dass der Grund so grauenvoll sein konnte.

„Also, was ist los? Was ist passiert?", bohrte Ryou als sie in der Pause auf dem Dach saßen. „Wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen?", fragte Bakura in leicht genervten Unterton, den Ryou jedoch beflissentlich überhörte. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Verschaukeln kann ich mich selbst. Erst fehlst du eine Woche lang in der Schule, keiner weiß wo du bist und dann tauchst du plötzlich wieder auf und tust so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir das abkaufe, oder?"

Außer Ryou durfte niemand so mit Bakura sprechen, aus gutem Grund. Ryou war der Einzige, der diesen Sonderstatus genießen durfte. Warum wusste keiner. Auch er selbst nicht.

„Also, was ist passiert?", wiederholte Ryou ungeduldig seine Frage. „Ich sag dir gleich, es wird dir nicht gefallen.", warnte Bakura ihn vor. „Das ist mir egal. Sag, was ist los?"

Bakura schwieg eine Weile und sah zu Boden, dann hob er den Kopf und betrachtete die Wolken am Himmel über sich. Dann begann er leise und ungewohnt ernst zu sprechen.

„Ich bin ein Einzelkind. Meine Mutter ist den ganzen Tag nur arbeiten, während mein…Vater…" Er sprach das Wort mit so viel Verachtung und Hass aus, dass es Ryou eiskalt den Rücken runter lief. Noch nie hatte Bakuras Stimme so kalt geklungen und noch nie hatte er so viel Hass in seinen Augen gesehen.

„Während mein Vater… er ist Alkoholiker musst du wissen, hat gespielt und immer und überall Schulden gemacht. Schulden, die meine Mutter abarbeiten musste, während er sich die ganze Zeit betrank. Es war die Hölle. Wenn er betrunken war, hat er meine Mutter und mich geschlagen. Noch öfter und schlimmer als im nüchternen Zustand.

Er ist übrigens auch der Grund wieso ich dir nie meine Telefonnummer oder meine Adresse gegeben habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mit ihm in Kontakt kommst.

Meine Eltern waren nicht viel älter als wir, als sie sich kennen lernten. Es war wohl Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Als meine Mutter kurz nach ihrem Schulabschluss schwanger wurde, haben die beiden geheiratet.

Mein Vater hatte als Geschäftsmann gearbeitet und auch ganz gut verdient, deshalb brauchte meine Mutter nicht arbeiten zu gehen, was hinsichtlich ihrer Schwangerschaft ganz praktisch war.

Aber dann ist die Firma, in der mein Vater gearbeitet hat, Pleite gegangen und er hat seinen Job verloren. Um an Geld zu kommen, hat er es mit Spielen versucht, aber er hatte kein Glück. Seinen Frust darüber und über den Jobverlust hat er in Alkohol ertränkt. Durch den Alkohol und den Frust wurde er aggressiv und gewalttätig.

Da das alles zeitgleich mit meiner Geburt zusammenfiel, hat er mich einfach für seine Pechsträhne verantwortlich gemacht und mir für alles, was in seinem Leben schief ging, die Schuld gegeben.

Dass sein Sohn auch noch ein Albino war, hatte ihn noch rasender gemacht und er hat zusätzlich zu seinen extremen Alkoholexzessen auch noch einen ziemlichen Hass auf seinen Sohn und seine Frau, die ihm dieses Unglück geboren hatte, entwickelt.

Und da meine Mutter keine Ausbildung hatte, hatte sie auch nicht die Möglichkeit sich einen Job zu nehmen, mit mir abzuhauen und ein neues Leben anzufangen. So hatten wir wenigstens ein Dach über dem Kopf.

Deshalb hab ich auch angefangen heimlich in dem Club zu arbeiten. So wollte ich ein bisschen Geld verdienen und es sparen für den Fall, dass wir es doch schaffen sollten, abzuhauen.

Schon seit ich ganz klein war, hat er mich bei jeder Gelegenheit geschlagen. Er brauchte noch nicht einmal einen Grund dafür.

Meine Mutter hat immer versucht mich so gut es geht vor ihm zu beschützen." Bei der Erwähnung

seiner Mutter wurde sein Blick weicher.

**++Flashback++**

„Bakura?"

Ein kleiner, vielleicht fünf- oder sechsjähriger Junge mit weißen Haaren lugte um die Ecke und lächelte eine junge Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren an. „Ja, Mami?"

„Willst du nicht lieber auf den Spielplatz gehen und da ein bisschen spielen, Schatz?" Das Lächeln verschwand aus Bakuras Gesicht.

Er wusste sofort, was das bedeutete. Er drückte seinen Teddybären etwas enger an die Brust.

„Muss das sein, Mami?", fragte er traurig. „Ja, Schatz. Geh mal spielen.", sagte seine Mutter traurig lächelnd und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Tschüss, Mami." „Bis nachher, mein Kleiner." Bakura zog seine Turnschuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem nicht weit entfernten Spielplatz.

Dort angekommen setzte er sich mit seinem Teddy im Arm auf eine Schaukel und wartete.

Er wartete.

Und wartete.

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde ging er langsam wieder nach Hause. Er schloss die Haustür auf, öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und lauschte. Es war nichts zu hören.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür etwas weiter und tappte in die Küche aus der er ein leises Klappern hörte. Seine Mutter war gerade dabei das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Bin wieder da, Mami." „Hallo Schatz. Hattest du Spaß gehabt?" „Ja.", log er.

Seine Mutter drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um und Bakura sah ohne große Überraschung ein blaues Auge und mehrere frische Blutergüsse in ihrem Gesicht und an ihrem Hals. Sie ging in die Hocke, sodass sie auf gleicher Höhe waren.

Bakura hob eine kleine Hand und strich über ihr blaues Auge und ihre geschwollene Lippe. Seine Mutter lächelte traurig und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Ein paar Minuten lang blieben sie so, dann löste sie sich sanft von ihm, erhob sich und begann den Tisch zu decken.

**++Flashback Ende++**

„Kurz bevor mein Vater von seinen Saufgelangen zurückkam, hat sie mich aus dem Haus geschickt, um mich aus der Schusslinie zu haben.

Nicht selten hat sie sich einfach dazwischen gestellt und sich verprügeln lassen, damit er mich in Ruhe ließ."

**++Flashback++**

„Du kleines Arschloch! Widerwärtiges Etwas!"

Ein Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren und ungepflegtem Äußeren holte aus und verpasste seinem Sohn eine schallende Ohrfeige. Bakuras kleiner Kopf flog zu Seite, ein feuerroter Abdruck war auf seiner Wange zu sehen.

Er schrie nicht, doch der Schmerz und das nachhaltige Brennen trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Du verdammte Heulsuse! Verrecke, du hässliche Missgeburt!"

Erneut erhob er die Hand gegen seinen Sohn und ein weiterer Faustschlag und ein Tritt in den Bauch folgte.

„Hör auf!", schrie seine Frau und stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen schützend vor ihren Sohn. „Du wagst es, du kleine Hure!" Und wieder schlug er zu. Wieder und wieder. Nach einem besonders harten Schlag landete sie auf dem Boden und schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf.

„Mami!" Bakura wollte auf seine Mutter zueilen, doch… „Liebling, geh bitte auf dein Zimmer.", sagte seine Mutter leise, aber bestimmt.

Auch wenn es ihn widerstrebte, befolgte er ihre Anweisung und lief in sein Zimmer.

Als er die Tür hinter sich verschloss, fiel sein Blick in den kleinen Spiegel, der an seiner Wand hing. Es zeigte einen kleinen Jungen, vielleicht sechs Jahre alt, im blau-weiß gestreiften Schlafanzug, der einen Teddybären im Arm hielt. Unter seinen langen weißen Haaren, die sich farblich kaum von seiner blassen Haut unterschieden, lugte ein paar ausdrucksloser, braunroter Augen hervor.

Ein scharlachroter, leicht geschwollener Handabdruck auf seiner Wange hob sich deutlich auf seiner Haut ab, ebenso wie eine Vielzahl blauer Flecke, die über den ganzen Körper verteilt waren. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel.

Bakura hob eine kleine Hand, der junge Albino im Spiegel tat es ihm nach, und wischte sich die dunkelrote Lebensessenz aus dem Gesicht. Dabei fühlte er etwas Nasses auf den Wangen. Tränen…

Er legte sich in sein Bett und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Während er seinen Teddy eng an sich drückte, versuchte er die schrecklichen Geräusche draußen auf dem Flur auszublenden.

Die schrecklichen Geräusche der Schläge und Tritte, die gebrüllten und gelallten Beleidigungen seines Vaters und die Schmerzensschreie seiner Mutter.

Er wünschte sich sie würden endlich aufhören.

Wünschte er könnte seinen Vater davon abhalten seiner Mutter wehzutun…

**++Flashback Ende++**

„Als ich klein war, musste ich immer hilflos mit ansehen, wie mein Vater sie geschlagen hat."

Er hielt kurz inne.

„Eigentlich verdient er diese Bezeichnung gar nicht. Er mag zwar mein Erzeuger sein, aber er ist nicht mein Vater. Er war nie so etwas wie ein Vater.

Ich konnte sie damals nicht vor ihm beschützen, also wollte ich schnell älter und stärker werden, um es zu können. Ich habe viele Bücher über Kampfsport und Selbstverteidigung gelesen und mir heimlich alles Mögliche beigebracht, was ich zu dem Thema gelesen hatte.

Irgendwann wurden die Schläge dann zumindest etwas weniger, weil ich mich gegen ihn wehren konnte. Ich habe meistens entgegen ihres Protestes seine Schläge, die gegen sie gerichtet waren, auf mich genommen.

Erneut hielt Bakura inne. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schwieg eine Zeit lang. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer weiter zu sprechen.

„Aber…letzte Woche… wir hatten eine Besprechung mit dem Chef und ich kam deshalb etwas später als sonst nach Hause und _er_ war mal wieder besoffen, schlimmer als sonst. Er war gerade dabei meine Mutter zu verprügeln, ich hab versucht ihn aufzuhalten… aber es war schon zu spät…

Sie ist zu Boden gefallen und nicht mehr aufgestanden. Ich hab alles versucht... Wiederbelebung und so aber es hat nichts gebracht. Sie hat sich nicht mehr gerührt.

Der Notarzt, der kurz darauf kam, konnte nur noch ihren Tod feststellen. Und weißt du, was mein Erzeuger getan hat, nachdem sie für tot befunden worden war?"

Er wartete gar nicht erst Ryous Antwort ab, sondern fuhr mit ausdrucksloser Stimme fort.

„Gelacht. Er hat gelacht und gemeint, dass diese Schlampe es sich schön einfach gemacht hat. Einfach abkratzen und Mann und Sohn alleine zurücklassen.

Seine einzige Sorge war nur, wer jetzt die ganzen Schulden abarbeiten sollte, wo doch seine Missgeburt von einem Sohn eh nichts auf die Reihe bringen würde. Diese nichtsnutzige Hure hätte ihr Drecksbalg lieber mit ins Jenseits nehmen sollen, meinte er und trat gegen den Leichnam meiner Mutter.

Da bin ich ausgerastet. Na ja, ausgerastet nicht ganz in dem Sinne, was man gewöhnlich darunter

versteht. Ich mein, bei mir sind zwar schon alle Sicherungen durchgeknallt, aber ich bin total ruhig

geblieben. Ich hab nichts gefühlt, nur Leere…

Nicht nur, dass er meine Mutter umgebracht hatte, er verspürte kein bisschen Reue und wagte es auch noch ihr Andenken zu beleidigen. Ich… ich hab das Messer genommen, das auf dem Tisch lag… und… hab zugestochen. Und das alles vor den Augen des Notarztes." Ryou merkte, wie ihm übel wurde. Dass Bakura das alles so ruhig erzählen konnte, machte es auch nicht gerade besser.

„U-und dann…? Was ist dann passiert…?", fragte Ryou mit zitternder Stimme. Nicht etwa aus Angst vor Bakura, der ihm schließlich gerade gestanden hatte, dass er mit gerade mal 17 Jahren seinen eigenen Vater getötet hatte und nun keinen halben Meter von ihm entfernt saß, sondern aus Entsetzen über das Verhalten seines Vaters.

Bakura, der für einen kurzen Moment vergessen zu haben schien, dass Ryou auch noch anwesend war, schreckte aus seiner Trance. Er starrte zu Boden und vermied jeden Blickkontakt mit Ryou, während er nüchtern weitererzählte.

„Das Nächste, woran ich mich erinnere war, dass ich vor einem Richter saß, welcher mich wegen Mordes an meinem Vater ins Gefängnis stecken wollte. Was mein Erzeuger getan hatte, schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu interessieren.

Er wäre zu dem Zeitpunkt unzurechnungsfähig gewesen und deshalb könnte man ihn nicht für seine Taten verantwortlich machen. Ich habe kaum zugehört, was die Geschworenen gesagt haben. Ich war die ganze Zeit…wie in Trance…total betäubt. Sie haben ziemlich heftig diskutiert, so viel hab ich noch mitbekommen.

Am Ende hieß es jedenfalls, dass ich nicht bestraft werden kann, weil ich noch minderjährig bin und aufgrund der Aussage des Notarztes, dessen Aussagen als Hauptzeuge in diesem Fall sehr viel Gewicht hatte. Der soll sich ziemlich für mich eingesetzt haben.

Ich muss jetzt nur alle paar Monate zu nem Psychodoc, der gucken muss, ob ich noch richtig ticke oder ob ich wegen dem Erlebten jetzt traumatisiert bin. Und die Richter meinten, ich sollte nicht allein in der alten Wohnung leben. Daraufhin hab ich mir eine kleine Wohnung genommen und

bekomme jeden Monat Waisengeld oder wie sie das genannt haben, damit ich über die Runden komme.

Scheinen letztendlich wohl doch alle zu denken, dass ich in der ganzen Sache mehr Opfer als Täter bin.

Du weißt schon, so nach dem Motto: Das arme misshandelte Kind, das mit ansehen muss, wie die Mutter vom eigenen Vater getötet wird und dann nicht mehr weiß, was es tut. Na ja zumindest so etwas in der Art.", schloss Bakura.

Schweigen herrschte auf dem Dach. Nur das Rauschen des Windes, der an ihren Kleidern zerrte, war zu hören.

Dann brach Ryou die Stille.

„Und wie… wie geht es dir jetzt? Also wegen dem Tod deiner Mutter? Wie verkraftest du das?" „Wie hast _du_ denn den Tod deiner Mutter verkraftet?" „Ich?", fragte Ryou erschrocken. „Ich…ich habe mindestens eine Woche lang nur geheult, glaub ich."

„Dann kannst du dir ja vorstellen, was ich eine Woche lang gemacht habe.", meinte Bakura trocken. Dann verzog er das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Kannst ruhig lachen, wenn du willst. Ja, ich Bakura Akefia habe geheult. Eine ganze Woche lang." Er kicherte leise.

„Ich muss zugeben, das muss wohl ziemlich bescheuert ausgesehen haben." Ryou musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sich Bakura heulend vorzustellen war fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Verkraftest du es?" „Keine Sorge, ich komm schon klar."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Nö, nicht wirklich. Aber anders geht's ja nicht, was? Ich mein, ich könnte jetzt natürlich verrückt werden und ihr in den Tod folgen…"

„Wa…"

„…aber das geht ja leider nicht."

„Hä?", war Ryous intelligenter Kommentar dazu.

„Wer soll denn dann auf dich aufpassen und dich vor Bullys beschützen?"

Plötzlich grinste Bakura fies. „Und ein Auge darauf haben, dass du nichts anstellst?"

„What The Fuck?! Ich hör wohl nicht Recht! Du bist es doch bei dem man aufpassen muss, dass er nichts anstellt!"

Bakura grinste nur noch breiter.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du fluchst. Schon mal überlegt, das vor den Lehrern zu machen?"

„Lieber nicht. Die Armen würden doch nen Herzstillstand kriegen. Das kann ich doch nicht verantworten."

„Wieso nicht? Das ist doch mal eine wunderschöne Erinnerung an die Schule. Die Pauker bekommen den Schock ihres Lebens, wenn du mit deinem engelsgleichen Gesicht und deinem zarten Stimmchen plötzlich so böse Wörter sagst, die aus meinem Wortschatz hätten stammen können."

„Du tust gerade so, als ob das ne Lachnummer wäre, wenn ich mal fluche. Und nur so nebenbei, der Großteil meiner Flüche _stammt_ aus deinem Wortschatz, wie du sehr genau weißt."

„Stimmt…wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen?", fragte Bakura lachend und wuschelte Ryou liebevoll durch die langen weißen Haare, die seinen eigenen so ähnlich waren.

Ryou verzog wie ein kleines Kind schmollend das Gesicht, was Bakura nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

Nach einer Weile musste auch er lachen. Er konnte Bakura einfach nicht böse sein.

Er war froh darüber Bakura von seinem Kummer ablenken zu können, obwohl er diesen nicht offen zeigte. Auch wenn er zugegeben hatte, dass es ihm nicht besonders gut ging, tat er so, als ob alles wie immer wäre.

Ryou spürte, dass Bakura litt. Seit er selbst seine Mutter verloren hatte, spürte er sofort ob und wie sehr jemand unter dem Verlust einer geliebten Person litt.

Und Bakura litt sehr.

Er hatte den einzigen Menschen, den er liebte und er ihn liebte verloren.

„Und deine Narbe…? Ist die auch von ihm…?", fragte Ryou plötzlich leise.

Bakura strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die alte Narbe, die sich senkrecht über sein rechtes Auge zog und auf der Wange mit zwei Waagerechten kreuzte. „Ja, das ist sie. Ich war acht oder neun damals. Wollte sein Kind mit der zerbrochenen Flasche noch etwas hässlicher machen als es seiner Meinung nach eh schon war." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab kaum was gespürt, aber meine Mutter musste trotzdem einen Arzt…" Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und starrte einen Moment lang ins Leere.

„Kura?"

„Das war er…", murmelte Bakura. „Was war wer?" „Der Notarzt, der in… jener Nacht dabei war, das war derselbe Arzt, der sich auch um mich gekümmert hatte, als die Sache mit dem Auge passiert ist…", sagte er langsam.

„Was? Bist du sicher?" Bakura nickte langsam, den Blick immer noch ins Leere gerichtet.

„Wir haben es damals nicht zur Anzeige gebracht und behauptet, dass es lediglich ein Unfall war, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, er hat geahnt, dass wir gelogen haben.

Deshalb kam er mir auch so bekannt vor, als ich ihn im Gerichtssaal gesehen habe… Und warum er sich so für mich eingesetzt hatte…"

Er nahm die Hand vom Gesicht und betrachtete sie.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass die Narbe so weit verblasst ist, dass man sie nicht mehr sieht… aber wie es scheint, hat er sie doch noch erkannt. Dafür sollte ich dankbar sein…"

Ryou betrachtete Bakura traurig.

Das also war der Grund, weshalb Bakura diese schreckliche Narbe im Gesicht hatte. Der Grund dafür, dass er manchmal mit einem blauen Auge oder einer dicken Lippe oder irgendwelchen anderen Verletzungen zur Schule kam.

Wenn ihn jemand nach dem Grund seiner Verletzungen gefragt hatte, schwieg er beharrlich. Aber für gewöhnlich fragte kaum jemand. Die meisten hatten zu viel Angst vor Bakura oder waren viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Und wenn dann doch jemand fragte, dann war es meistens nur der Sportlehrer und das auch nur dann, wenn Bakuras Verletzungen seine sportlichen Leistungen einschränkten.

Schon von jeher kursierten über Bakura viele Gerüchte in der Schule. Darüber, dass er angeblich ständig in irgendwelche Schlägereien und kriminellen Machenschaften verwickelt war. Seine ständigen Verletzungen sowie die Tatsache, dass er das Haus nie ohne Messer verließ und seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf, unterstrichen all dies und sorgten dafür, dass die meisten Schüler Angst vor ihm hatten und ihn mieden.

Aber die Realität sah anders aus. Erschreckend anders.

Sowohl seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf als auch die Angewohnheit immer ein Messer bei sich zu tragen und die vielen Verletzungen, einmal sogar ein gebrochener Arm und seine umfangreichen medizinischen Kenntnisse, waren Ergebnisse der Misshandlungen von seinem Vater.

Auch hatte Bakura sich immer nur deshalb um gute Noten in der Schule bemüht, damit er schnell einen guten Job bekommen konnte, um seine Mutter versorgen zu können.

Jetzt da seine Eltern tot waren, wusste er gar nicht genau, was er nun mit seinem Leben anstellen sollte. Bisher hatte er immer nur für seine Mutter gelebt. Deshalb ist er auch nie von zu Hause abgehauen, obwohl er es immer wieder wollte. Er hatte seine Mutter nicht allein lassen können. Mit _ihm_. Wer wusste, was _er_ ihr dann alles angetan hätte. Also war er geblieben. Um seine Mutter zu beschützen. Und er hatte es gehasst.

------+++++------


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

„Na Freaki? Ganz allein heute?" Ryou drehte sich mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen um. Vor ihm standen drei große, kräftige Bullys. Alle gekleidet in teure Lederjacken und mit fiesem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ist denn dein Wachhund heute gar nicht bei dir?", fragte Hirutani, der Anführer der drei.

„Was denn für ein Wachhund?", fragte Ryou verwirrt. „Na dieser andere weißhaarige Freak, mit dem du immer rumhängst. Dieser Akefia.

Der dackelt dir doch nach der Schule immer heimlich nach und passt auf, dass dir nichts passiert. Aber heute hat er offenbar was Besseres zu tun, als sich mit einem Versager wie dir abzugeben, Kleiner."

Seine beiden Kumpanen kicherten dümmlich und ließen bedrohlich ihre Fingerknöchel knacksen.

„Aber Schluss jetzt mit dem Gelaber. Wir haben jetzt lange genug mit unserem Essen gespielt. Es ist an der Zeit es auch zu essen." Ein mörderisches Funkeln trat in Hirutanis Augen.

Er packte Ryou vorne am Hemd und hob ihn ein Stück hoch, sodass die beiden auf Augenhöhe waren und Ryous Füße paar Zentimeter über dem Boden baumelten.

Ryou wusste, was jetzt kam.

Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den ersten Schlag…

…der auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

Laut fluchend hastete Bakura durch die Straßen. Warum musste er gerade heute Putzdienst im Klassenzimmer haben?

Ryou war sicher schon alleine nach Hause gegangen.

Ein paar Passanten drehten sich überrascht bis missbilligend zu ihm um, als sie die blumigen und zum Teil nicht gerade jugendfreien Ausdrücke vernahmen.

Doch Bakura beachtete sie nicht, sondern jagte weiter und warf dabei immer prüfende Blicke in die kleinen Seitengassen, hielt Ausschau nach Ryou.

Eine Frau mit Kinderwagen…

Zwei kleine Kinder mit Eis in der Hand…

Ein alter Mann…

Ein paar Bullys und Ryou…

RYOU!

Schlitternd bremste Bakura ab, machte eine 180 Grad Wendung und lief ein Stück zurück in die Gasse, an der er gerade vorbei gelaufen war.

„Finger weg von ihm, Hirutani!!"

Besagter und seine beiden Schergen ließen von ihrem Opfer ab und wandten sich Bakura zu, der vor unterdrückter Wut bebend mit einem absolut tödlichen Gesichtsausdruck vor ihnen stand. Hirutani grinste.

„Ah, sieh an. Der Wachhund. Hast du deinen kleinen Schatz gesucht? Hast heute offenbar nicht richtig auf ihn aufgepasst, was?"

Er beugte sich zu Ryou hinunter, packte den jungen, bereits halb ohnmächtigen Albino am Kragen und hob ihn hoch.

„Lass die Finger von ihm, sagte ich!!"

Hirutani grinste nur noch breiter und schleuderte Ryou mühelos zur Seite, der wie eine Puppe gegen die Wand klatschte und an ihr herunter sank.

Bakura sah entsetzt, wie aus Ryous Hinterkopf eine dunkle Flüssigkeit heraustrat und seine schneeweißen Haare rot färbte. Er regte sich nicht mehr.

Diese Situation kam ihm unheimlich bekannt vor.

Kurz kamen ihm das blutüberströmte Gesicht seiner Mutter und das Lachen seines Vaters in den Sinn.

Er spürte, wie seine Sicherungen wieder kurz davor waren durchzubrennen, aber er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Das war der letzte Tropfen…!", flüsterte Bakura mit bebender Stimme.

Er griff in seine Tasche und zog ein Klappmesser hervor, das er aufschnappen ließ.

Hirutani und sein Gefolge lachten.

„Der Hund zeigt seine Zähne. Na komm, Akefia. zeig mal, was du kannst." Bakura atmete tief ein. Er durfte sich nicht provozieren lassen.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann hatte ich dir bereits erst vor kurzem gezeigt, was ich kann. Nachdem ich mit dir fertig war, hattest du nicht mehr so ne große Klappe gehabt."

Er grinste diabolisch.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du schon wieder gehen und stehen kannst, Hirutani. Oder wurdest du mittlerweile etwa operiert?"

Hirutani wurde blass, als er an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen dachte. Seine Hand zuckte in Richtung seiner unteren Körpermitte. Dann wurde er rot. Ob vor Wut oder vor Scham war nicht genau auszumachen.

Vermutlich beides.

„Du…!", knurrte er. Jetzt war es an Bakura überheblich zu grinsen.

„Stell dir doch nur mal vor, was passiert, wenn der Rest der Schule erfährt, dass du fast kastriert wurdest. Und das nachdem du mit drei Mann gegen einen Einzelnen verloren hast."

Er tippte sich gespielt nachdenklich gegen das Kinn. „Ich glaube, dein Ruf ist in dem Fall dahin…"

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!" „Wer weiß…" Selbstsicher grinsend ging Bakura an den dreien vorbei und hockte sich an Ryous Seite.

Er streckte die Finger aus und berührte die Hauptschlagader an Ryous Hals. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er einen Puls vernahm, dann verengten sich seine Augen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er etwas Silbernes aufblitzen. Das hatte er erwartet.

Im nächsten Moment stand er hinter Hirutani, hatte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken verdreht und das Butterflymesser, das der Bully immer noch fest umklammert hielt, hatte sich in seinen eigenen Rücken gebohrt.

Hirutani riss die Augen auf und öffnete den Mund zu einem Schrei, doch alles was aus seinem Mund kam, war ein Rinnsal Blut.

Er verdrehte die Augen und sackte bewusstlos zu Boden, wo sich rasch eine Blutlache um ihn herum ausbreitete.

„Chef!", rief einer aus Hirutanis Gefolge entsetzt. „Du hast ihn getötet! Du hast ihn getötet!" „Nein, hab ich nicht.", antwortete Bakura, der plötzlich hinter ihnen stand.

„Er ist nur k.o. Genauso wie ihr beide es gleich sein werdet."

Er verpasste beiden je einen Handkantenschlag in den Nacken und auch sie sanken ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Sobald die Bullys ausgeschaltet waren, eilte Bakura zu Ryou und kniete sich neben ihn nieder.

„Ry? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Auf seinem Gesicht waren ein paar Blutspritzer zu sehen. „Ja…", murmelte Ryou, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn.

Als Ryou das Bewusstsein verlor, zwang sich Bakura ruhig zu bleiben und zu überlegen, was zu tun war. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er eine Telefonzelle.

Sofort wählte er den Notruf und rief einen Krankenwagen.

Danach kniete er sich wieder an Ryous Seite und zog sein weißes, zur Schuluniform gehörendes Hemd aus, darunter trug er ein schwarzes Langarmshirt, das einen scharfen Kontrast zu seiner weißen Haut bildete. Er knüllte das Hemd zusammen und presste es in dem Versuch die Blutung zu stillen, auf eine ziemlich schlimm aussehende Stichwunde an Ryous Arm.

„Hey, Ry… Es wird alles gut, ok? Gleich wirst du verarztet.", flüsterte er.

Ein paar Minuten später war auch schon der Krankenwagen da. Zwei Sanitäter legten Ryou auf eine Trage und schoben diese dann in den Krankenwagen.

„Kann ich mitkommen?" „Bist du ein Verwandter?" „Ja, ich… ich bin sein Bruder." „In Ordnung. Steig ein."

Bakura nickte und folgte der Anweisung. Als er zu Ryou in den hinteren Teil des Krankenwagens stieg, deutete er mit dem Daumen über die Schulter und meinte in einem beiläufigen Tonfall:

„Ach übrigens, in der Gasse da vorne liegen drei ohnmächtige Typen. Einer von ihnen hat eine Stichwunde. Ich glaube zu denen sollten Sie eventuell auch jemanden schicken, der mal nach ihnen sieht."

------+++++------


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Weiß.

Alles war weiß.

Ryou blinzelte verwirrt. Es war immer noch alles weiß. War er blind?

„Na, bist du endlich wach?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme.

Etwas bewegte sich und dann tauchte ein Gesicht in seinem Blickfeld auf. Also war er doch nicht blind. Er blinzelte noch einmal und dann erkannte er die weißen Haare und die dunklen Augen. Und das schiefe Grinsen.

„K-Kura…?", fragte Ryou krächzend. Sein Hals tat weh. Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, brachte aber nur ein Krächzen heraus.

Bakuras Gesicht verschwand kurz, Ryou hörte ein leises Klappern und dann erschien Bakura wieder in seinem Sichtfeld und hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen. Ryou trank ein paar Schlucke. Dann versuchte er es erneut.

„Wo… bin ich?" „Du bist im Krankenhaus. Seit zwei Tagen.", antwortete Bakura und setzte sich auf den Rand von Ryous Bett.

Aha, das erklärte all das Weiß.

„Aber…warum bin ich hier?" „Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Ryou überlegte kurz, dann kam die Erinnerung zurück.

„Da waren… diese Bullys…Hirutani und seine Leute…haben mich nach der Schule abgefangen…und verprügelt…und dann… was war dann?"

„Das weißt du nicht mehr?"

Ryou schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war gerade in der Nähe und hab euch gesehen. Ich habe diese Idioten außer Gefecht gesetzt und einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Übrigens könnte es sein, dass wenn die Ärzte nachher mit dir reden wollen, dass sie…"

Es klopfte an der Tür und ein älterer streng aussehender Mann mit Brille, in einen weißen Arztkittel gehüllt und mit einem Klemmbrett unter dem Arm, trat ein.

„Ah, wie ich sehe sind Sie endlich bei Bewusstsein, Mr. Bakura. Mein Name ist Hagane, ich bin der Chefarzt."

Er warf einen Blick auf sein Klemmbrett.

„Hmm… Drei gebrochene Rippen, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, eine Stichwunde am Oberarm und mehrere Platzwunden und kleinere Verletzungen über den restlichen Körper verteilt… Da haben Sie ja einiges abbekommen, Mr. Bakura." Er sah auf.

„Aber ich denke, Sie werden trotzdem schon in der Lage sein, mir einige Fragen zu beantworten."

Ryou sah ihn nervös an. „Fragen?"

„Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten, keine Sorge. Ich muss Sie fragen, was genau passiert ist, woran Sie sich noch erinnern können, damit die Polizei die Täter ausfindig machen kann."

Ryou warf Bakura einen unsicheren Blick zu und griff nach seiner Hand. Dann erzählte er dem Chefarzt, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte, ließ allerdings ein paar Details weg, wie die Tatsache, dass der Vorfall, bis zu Bakuras Auftauchen, für die Täter und ihn fast eine Art Routine war, sondern stellte es einfach so dar, als ob es ein einmaliger Vorfall gewesen wäre.

„Und Ihr Bruder, der gerade in der Nähe war, kam Ihnen rechtzeitig zur Hilfe und hat einen Krankenwagen gerufen, ist das korrekt?", hakte Hagane nach, der sich die ganze Zeit Notizen gemacht hatte.

Bruder? Ryou sah ihn verwirrt an. Was für ein Bruder? Er hatte keinen Bruder.

Ryou fing Bakuras Blick auf, der immer noch neben ihm saß. Bakura grinste und zwinkerte. Ryou verstand.

„Das ist doch korrekt, oder? Mr. Bakura?", fragte der Arzt und sah Ryou misstrauisch an.

„Ja, ist es. Es ist alles genauso wie Sie gesagt haben, Doktor." Ryou sah ihn mit großen unschuldigen Augen.

„Gibt es Grund zu der Annahme, dass Sie Ryous Aussage anzweifeln, Doc?", fragte Bakura immer noch grinsend. „Und Sie sind…?"

„Akefia Bakura. Ich bin Ryous älterer Bruder."

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Ich meine, fällt Ihnen denn die Ähnlichkeit nicht auf?" Hagane sah leicht pikiert aus und wandte sich schnell wieder an Ryou.

„Nun, ich denke, das war alles, Mr. Bakura. Falls Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben oder etwas sein sollte, die Schwestern und ich sind jederzeit erreichbar. Sie werden noch ein Wochen hier bleiben müssen. Das Abendessen haben Sie leider gerade verpasst, deshalb werden sie wohl…"

„Nicht, dass du da wirklich was verpasst hast, Ryou. Das Abendessen hier schmeckt echt scheußlich."

Der Chefarzt warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Bakura einen besonders schmerzhaften Tod wünschte und stand abrupt auf.

„Also dann, ich empfehle mich."

Er nickte Ryou knapp zu, Bakura, der immer noch breit grinste, ignorierte er einfach, dann verließ er den Raum.

Kaum, dass die Tür hinter Hagane ins Schloss gefallen war, fing Bakura schallend an zu lachen.

„Hast du seinen Blick gesehen? Der sah aus, als wollte er mir gleich an die Gurgel gehen."

„So wirkte er auf mich aber nicht.", widersprach Ryou „Ich glaube er ist eher der Typ, der einem heimlich Zyankali ins Essen mischen würde." Diese Aussage brachte Bakura nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Das hast du gut gemacht eben. Dass du das so schnell verstanden hast.", meinte er, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Die hätten mich nicht mit ins Krankenhaus fahren lassen, wenn ich nicht behauptet hätte, dein Bruder zu sein. Und wenn du jetzt was anderes gesagt hättest, dann wäre es richtig übel geworden. Ein Glück, dass wir uns so ähnlich sehen, da hat keiner meine Behauptung infrage gestellt. Aber Themenwechsel." Bakura sah plötzlich wieder ernst aus.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" „Wie durch die Mangel gedreht. Mir tut irgendwie alles weh."

„Glaub ich dir. Du solltest erstmal sehen, wie du aussiehst."

Ryou verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich glaub, das will ich gar nicht." Bakura grinste.

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Sonst kriegst du noch Albträume."

„So schlimm…?" Bakura schüttelte den Kopf. „Schlimmer als schlimm.", antwortete er fröhlich.

„Lass es mich so sagen: Ich hab schon Leichen gesehen, die besser aussahen als du." Ryou schloss stöhnend die Augen.

„Irgendwie bin ich müde."

„Dann schlaf." „Bin doch grad erst aufgewacht."

„Du musst dich erholen. Je schneller, desto besser."

Ryou nickte. Schlafen klang doch eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht. Er konnte die Augen kaum noch aufhalten.

„Bleibst du hier?" „Natürlich."

„Kura…?", murmelte Ryou bereits im Halbschlaf.

„Hmhm…?"

„Danke."

„Wofür?" „Dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast." Bakura sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wieso bedankst du dich dafür? Das war doch wohl selbstverständlich." „Nicht für jeden."

„Aber für mich."

„Trotzdem… Danke…", nuschelte Ryou und versank im Reich der Träume.

------+++++------


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

„Was ist los? Worüber denkst du die ganze Zeit nach?" Ryou hob den Kopf und sah sein Ebenbild verwirrt an.

Es war der vierte Tag seines Krankenhausaufenthalts. Bakura hatte ihm wie jeden Tag die Schulsachen vorbeigebracht und arbeitete gerade mit ihm den Stoff nach, den Ryou verpasst hatte.

„Wie bitte?"

„Worüber denkst du die ganze Zeit nach?", wiederholte Bakura. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass irgendwas ist?"

„Du starrst schon seit genau 7 Minuten und 34 Sekunden auf dein Heft und hast nicht einen Muskel gerührt, geschweige denn ein Wort geschrieben."

„Hast du etwa die Zeit gestoppt?" „Hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt.", meinte Bakura und grinste schulterzuckend. Dann wurde er ernst.

„Sag an. Was beschäftigst dich?" Ryou kaute auf seinem Stift herum und starrte auf seine Schulbücher.

„Hmm… Ich hab mich nur gefragt… Als Hirutani und sein Gefolge mich nach der Schule abgefangen hatten, meinte er, dass mein Wachhund wohl heute nicht da wäre, um auf mich aufzupassen oder so was.

Dann meinte er, dass mir die ganze Zeit über eine Person mit weißen Haaren von der Schule bis nach Hause gefolgt wäre und aufgepasst hätte, dass mir nichts passiert. Und das jeden Tag."

Er sah Bakura an.

„Warst du das?"

„Hm ja, war ich.", meinte Bakura, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen, in einem beiläufigen Plauderton, als hätte Ryou ihn lediglich nach dem Wetter gefragt.

Ryou starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Nicht wirklich oder…?", meinte er langsam.

„Du bist mir echt jeden Tag nach der Schule bis nach Hause gefolgt? Ohne, dass ich was bemerkt habe?"

„Was denn? Jetzt beschwer dich doch nicht. Was glaubst du, warum dich in den letzten paar Wochen so gut wie keine Bullys mehr abgefangen haben? Urlaub werden sie wohl kaum gemacht haben."

„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht…?", fragte Ryou entsetzt.

Bakura grinste.

„Das…", sagte er „…überlasse ich deiner Fantasie."

Ryou wurde noch eine Spur blasser.

Besonders als er an Hirutani und seine Schergen dachte. Deshalb also waren sie so ungewöhnlich brutal gewesen.

Okay, brutal waren sie immer (sonst wären's ja keine Bullys), aber dieses Mal waren sie schlimmer als sonst gewesen.

„Ich glaub, ab sofort lassen sie dich in Ruhe.", meinte Bakura heiter. „Wollen wir dann jetzt mit dem Unterrichtsstoff weitermachen? Du hast einiges aufzuholen."

Und damit war das Thema für ihn gegessen.

Ryou musste noch ca. 1,5 Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben, bis die Ärzte endlich ihr ok gaben, dass Ryou nach Hause durfte, unter der strengen Anordnung, dass er sich seinen Rippen zuliebe nicht überanstrengte.

Bis zu seiner Entlassung war Bakura Ryou jeden Tag besuchen gekommen.

Vermutlich war die ständige Anwesenheit Bakuras einer der Gründe, wieso sie ihn früher, als es normalerweise üblich war, aus dem Krankenhaus entließen. Bakura hatte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen können bei jedem Besuch und jeder Untersuchung der Ärzte, die sich um Ryou kümmerten, dabei zu sein und mit breitem Grinsen alles zu kommentieren, was sie sagten und taten.

Besonders den Chefarzt Hagane, mit dem er es sich bereits von Anfang an verscherzt hatte, hatte er auf dem Kieker und verfolgte ihn öfters durch das gesamte Krankenhaus, mal heimlich, mal wieder nicht und ließ sich durch nichts davon abbringen, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen und sich am dem Anblick des vor Wut schäumenden Hagane zu erfreuen.

Der einzige Grund, warum sie ihm kein Krankenhausverbot erteilt hatten, war Ryous inständiges Bitten und Betteln, das Jammern außer seinem ‚Bruder' doch niemanden mehr zu haben und dass er jemanden bräuchte, der ihn, was den Unterrichtsstoff anging, auf dem Laufenden hielt und dass er sich ohne seine Gesellschaft zu Tode langweilen würde.

Und so kam Bakura irgendwann morgens, bevor die Schule anfing ins Krankenhaus und leistete Ryou Gesellschaft, bis der Unterricht anfing, kam nach dem Unterricht wieder und blieb dann so lange, bis die Krankenschwestern ihn abends rausschmissen.

Manchmal schlich er sich trotzdem nachts wieder in Ryous Krankenzimmer und amüsierte Ryou mit einem fast unerschöpflichen Arsenal an Nachäffungen des Chefarztes, seiner Kollegen und der Krankenschwestern.

Nachdem Ryou endlich wieder in sein Apartment zurückkonnte, kündigte Bakura seine alte Wohnung, die ihm das Gericht besorgt hatte, packte seine Siebensachen und quartierte sich kurzerhand bei Ryou ein.

Auf Dauer war es ihm zu umständlich, ständig durch die halbe Stadt laufen zu müssen, wenn er zu Ryou wollte, war eine seiner Begründungen gewesen.

Außerdem wäre es so billiger und gemütlicher.

Er wollte aufpassen, was Ryous körperlichen Zustand anging, sichergehen, dass nicht doch wieder einer der Bullys Ryou bedrängte, und so weiter und so fort.

Die Liste seiner Argumente war scheinbar endlos.

Nicht, dass Ryou sich beschweren wollte. Es gefiel ihm besser, nicht mehr allein leben zu müssen.

Auf dem Schulweg fiel Ryou auf, dass an allen möglichen Ecken und Enden Hirutani und seine Schergen zu sehen waren, die nur auf eine Gelegenheit warteten, sich bei ihm rächen zu können.

Doch da Ryou mittlerweile nur noch in der Gesellschaft Bakuras anzutreffen war, mussten die Bullys notgedrungen auf ihre Rache verzichten und sich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass ihr liebstes Spielzeug nicht mehr zu ihrer Verfügung stand.

Bakuras bloße Anwesenheit ängstigte mittlerweile alle Bullys so sehr, dass sie den beiden aus dem Weg gingen und einen großen Bogen um sie machten, wenn sie Ryou und Bakura nur vom weitem sahen.

------+++++------


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Doch allen erfreulichen Veränderungen zum trotz fiel Ryou nur wenige Wochen nach Bakuras Einzug auf, dass sich irgendwas auch an diesem verändert hatte. Und zwar nichts Erfreuliches.

Er war verschlossener geworden. Zwar lachte er viel und redete, aber er gab keinerlei Informationen über sein Gefühlsleben oder seine Gedankenwelt preis.

Er aß weniger als sonst, schlief kaum noch. Manchmal hatte Ryou ihn nachts schreiend aus einem Alptraum aufwachen gehört. Doch wenn Ryou mit ihm darüber reden wollte, tat Bakura immer so als wäre nichts.

Beim Abendessen versuchte er erneut seinen Freund darauf anzusprechen.

„…Kura…?" „Hm?" Bakura sah von seinem Teller auf.

Ryou zögerte.

Was sollte er sagen? Sollte er Bakura wirklich mit seinem Verdacht konfrontieren?

Sollte er ihn auf die blutige Rasierklinge ansprechen, die er beim Saubermachen im Badezimmerschrank, gut versteckt hinter ein paar Shampooflaschen, gefunden hatte?

Dass aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten mehrere Verbände verschwunden waren?

Dass er einmal öfters Blutflecke auf Bakuras Bettwäsche und seiner Kleidung entdeckt hatte?

Und ihn fragen, warum er selbst bei wärmsten Wetter und strahlenstem Sonnenschein nur langärmelige Oberteile trug?

„Was ist?" Ryou senkte den Blick.

„Es ist nichts.", murmelte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu.

Er war sicher, dass Bakura immer noch nicht über den Verlust seiner Mutter hinweg war.

Während er das schmutzige Geschirr abwusch, schweiften seine Gedanken ab und der Tag, an dem Bakura bei ihm eingezogen war, kam ihm in den Sinn.

**++ Flashback+++**

Ryou half Bakura gerade beim Einrichten seines neuen Zimmers, als er auf Bakuras Nachttisch ein gerahmtes Foto einer jungen, sehr hübschen Frau entdeckte.

„Ist sie das? Ist das deine Mutter?" „Ja, das ist sie…", sagte Bakura leise, nahm Ryou das Foto aus der Hand und betrachtete es mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln.

„Sie ist sehr hübsch."

„Ja…das…war sie…" Plötzlich sah Bakura unglaublich traurig aus, als er mit den Fingern vorsichtig über das Gesicht seiner Mutter strich.

Ein paar Tränen tropften auf die Glasfläche. Ryou legte Bakura vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kura…?"

Bakura schloss die Augen, während weitere Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.

„Ich vermisse sie. Sie fehlt mir… Sie fehlt mir so sehr…", flüsterte er.

In einem verzagten Versuch Trost zu spenden, umarmte Ryou ihn.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst…" „Ich weiß, dass du das tust, Ry… Das weiß ich…", murmelte Bakura in Ryous Haare.

**++Flashback Ende++**

Was genau war los mit Bakura?

Die Antwort sollte er bald bekommen…

------+++++------

„Hey Bakura! Du stehst frei!"

„Danke vielmals für den Hinweis! Das hab ich auch gemerkt!", fauchte Bakura, bevor er der Aufforderung seines Teamkameraden folgte, auf den gegnerischen Spieler zulief und versuchte ihm den Basketball zu entwenden.

Dieser sprang in die Höhe und setzte dazu an das gewünschte Objekt über Bakuras Kopf hinweg zu einem Teammitglied zu werfen.

Bakura hob die Arme und sprang hoch, um dies zu verhindern.

Doch gerade als seine Fingerspitzen den Ball berührten, schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen rechten Arm.

Seine Hand zuckte kurz, doch dieses Zucken reichte aus, dass der orangerote Ball zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch flog und beim Gegner landete. Dieser revangierte sich für diesen kurzen Moment

der Schwäche, indem er einen Korb warf und den Vorsprung seiner Mannschaft damit erhöhte.

Bakuras Teammitglieder stöhnten auf, als sie feststellten, wie weit die gegnerische Mannschaft, bereits vorne lag.

„Scheiße!", presste Bakura zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Hey, Bakura! Hättest du nicht mal richtig aufpassen können?", meckerte der Möchtegern-Klassenmacho ihn an.

„Halt die Klappe!", fauchte Bakura ihn genervt an. Ein paar Umstehende wichen ängstlich zurück. Mit einem gereizten oder wütenden Bakura legte man sich besser nicht an, es sei denn man war lebensmüde.

Das schien ihrem Klassenmacho wohl auch in den Sinn gekommen zu sein, denn er hielt den Mund, obwohl er gerne etwas erwidert hätte.

Ganz so lebensmüde war er dann auch wieder nicht.

„Aber wenn du alles so viel besser weißt…", meinte Bakura, hob den Basketball auch und warf ihn zu seinem Teamkollegen.

„…mach es besser."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Spielfeld.

„Wo willst du hin, Akefia?", rief ihm der Lehrer nach. „Was trinken gehen!", fauchte Bakura zurück und stapfte, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben mit griesgrämigen Gesicht, aus der Halle und in die Umkleidekabine.

„Was sollte denn das eben…?"

Alle wandten sich mit fragendem Blick Ryou zu, der am Spielfeldrand saß. Schließlich wusste mittlerweile jeder, dass Ryou der Einzige war, der wusste, wie Bakura tickte.

Ryou, der wegen seiner noch nicht vollständig geheilten Rippen noch nicht wieder am Sportunterricht teilnehmen konnte, hatte Bakuras Abmarsch besorgt verfolgt.

„Schlechten Tag gehabt…", murmelte er schulterzuckend, auch nicht viel schlauer als die anderen, doch mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch.

Sobald sich alle wieder dem Spiel zugewandt hatten, stand Ryou auf und verließ so unauffällig wie möglich die Halle. Er hatte eine böse Ahnung, was eben passiert war.

Besorgt ging er zu den Umkleidekabinen und warf einen Blick durch die nur angelehnte Tür.

Ryou sah, wie Bakura seine Trainingsjacke auszog und fluchend seine Arme musterte.

Seine Unterarme waren übersäht mit tiefen Schnittwunden, von denen mehrere bluteten. Man sah sofort, dass diese Wunden keine Unfälle waren, sondern selbst zugefügt wurden.

Ryou machte sich mit einem leichten Räuspern bemerkbar. Bakura hob den Kopf und sah ohne große Überraschung Ryou in der Tür stehen.

„Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht lange vor dir würde verheimlichen können."

Ryou kniete sich vor Bakura und betrachtete traurig dessen geschundene, zerschnittene Arme.

„Ich habe es schon eine Weile geahnt." Er griff nach seiner Schultasche und holte ein paar Verbände hervor. Dann begann er Bakuras Arme zu verbinden.

„Schon seltsam.", meinte Bakura plötzlich. „Genau so hat alles angefangen. Nur, dass du es damals warst, der seine Verletzungen versteckt hat und ich es war, der diese Verletzungen verbunden hat."

„So was nennt man wohl Déjà vu."

„Oder Ironie des Schicksals.", erwiderte Bakura mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass man seinen Problemen nicht für immer davonlaufen kann."

„Ja, aber ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass ich da etwas von dir verlange, was ich noch nicht einmal selbst schaffe…"

„Kannst du nicht aufhören?" „Ich habe es versucht, ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Der Drang nach der Klinge war einfach zu stark… Es tut mir Leid…"

------+++++------

„Du hast nicht zufällig vor, bei jemandem Hilfe zu suchen? Einem Arzt beispielsweise?", fragte Ryou, als sie abends auf dem Sofa saßen.

„Schon gut, ich hab auch nicht ernsthaft eine Zustimmung erwartet.", meinte Ryou, als er Bakuras alles andere als begeisterten Blick auffing.

Schweigen herrschte im Raum.

Nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte Ryou, dass Bakura anfing zu zittern.

Seine Finger zuckten unruhig.

Er krallte sie nervös in das Kissen, dass er umklammert hielt.

Ryou warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

Plötzlich warf Bakura das Kissen zur Seite, sprang auf und eilte ins Badezimmer. Das Klappern und Knallen der Badezimmerschranktüren, lautes Fluchen und das Geräusch zu Boden fallender Shampooflaschen war zu hören.

Ryou stand auf und näherte sich langsam dem Badezimmer.

Bakura kauerte auf den kalten Badezimmerfliesen, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und die Hände in die Haare gekrallt.

Von seinen Armen tropfte eine rote Flüssigkeit herunter. Neben ihm lag eine blutige Rasierklinge.

Vorsichtig kniete sich Ryou an Bakuras Seite.

„Geht es wieder…?", flüsterte er. „Nein…", kam es erstickt hinter den weißen Haaren hervor.

Ryou wollte etwas Tröstendes sagen, irgendwas. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein.

Stattdessen stand er auf, ging zu dem kleinen Erste-Hilfe-Schrank, der an der Wand hing, holte ein paar Verbände hervor und begann sanft Bakuras Arme zu bandagieren.

Bakura wehrte sich nicht. Er saß einfach da und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Alle Kraft schien ihn verlassen zu haben.

„Willst du aufhören?", fragte ihn Ryou nach einer Weile.

Bakura hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihn an. Tiefe Verzweiflung und Trauer waren in seinem Blick zu sehen.

Er schwieg ein paar Minuten, dann als Ryou schon fast die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort aufgegeben hatte…

„Ja…"

Ryou nickte. Er hob die Rasierklinge vom Boden auf und warf sie in den Müll. „Versuchen wir es."

------+++++------

Die folgenden Wochen waren ein Auf und Ab der Gefühle und belasteten sowohl Ryou als auch Bakura sehr.

Verzweifelt versuchte Ryou Bakura eine seelische Stütze zu sein. Versuchte ihm zu helfen von seiner blutigen Angewohnheit loszukommen. Das Ritzen aufzugeben.

Bakura versuchte es.

Aber nicht selten war der Drang einfach stärker.

Es war wie eine Droge.

Wenn zu viele Erinnerungen in ihm aufkamen, versuchte Bakura diese zu verdrängen.

Doch mit den Erinnerungen kam auch das Verlangen dem Allen zu entfliehen.

Das Verlangen nach einer Klinge.

Wenn der Drang stärker wurde als die Vernunft, kam das Messer zum Einsatz und neue Wunden überdeckten Narben und andere halb verheilte Wunden.

Jedes Mal fühlte er sich schuldig und mit den Schuldgefühlen kam jedes Mal erneut der Wunsch nach dem Vergessen.

Es war ein Teufelskreis.

Dann erfüllten Schreie, Schluchzen und Schläge gegen die Wand das Haus.

Ein paar Spiegel und Gläser gingen dabei vereinzelt ebenfalls zu Bruch und wurden ein notdürftiger Ersatz für Rasierklingen und Messer.

Alles was Ryou in diesen Momenten tun konnte war lediglich Bakuras Wunden zu verarzten. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Bakura lehnte Hilfen stur ab.

In der Schule war er zwar meist mies drauf, aber ansonsten spielte er vor anderen Menschen seine Rolle als sorgenloser Bakura perfekt.

Nicht einmal der ‚Psychodok', den Bakura weiterhin einmal im Monat besuchen musste, merkte etwas.

So ging das einige Wochen lang, doch mit der Zeit wurde die Sucht schwächer und die Vernunft stärker.

------+++++------

Die folgenden Wochen waren ein ständiges Auf und Ab der Gefühle und belastete sowohl Ryou als auch Bakura psychisch sehr.

Verzweifelt versuchte Ryou Bakura eine seelische Stütze zu sein. Versuchte ihm zu helfen von seiner blutigen Angewohnheit loszukommen. Diese Selbstverstümmelung aufzugeben.

Bakura versuchte es.

Aber nicht selten war der Drang einfach stärker.

Es war wie eine Droge.

Wenn zu viele Erinnerungen hochkamen, versuchte Bakura diese zu verdrängen, doch mit den Erinnerungen kam auch das Verlangen dem allem zu entfliehen.

Das Verlangen nach einer Klinge.

Wenn der Drang stärker wurde als die Vernunft und der Wunsch aufzuhören, kam das Messer zum Einsatz und neue Wunden überdeckten Narben und andere halb verheilte Wunden.

Danach fühlte er sich schuldig und mit den Schuldgefühlen kam erneut der Wunsch nach dem Vergessen.

Es war ein Teufelskreis.

Dann erfüllten Schreie, Schluchzen und Schläge gegen die Wand das Haus.

Ein paar Spiegel und Gläser gingen dabei manchmal ebenfalls zu Bruch und wurden ein notdürftiger Ersatz für Rasierklingen und Messer.

Alles was Ryou in diesen Momenten tun konnte war lediglich Bakuras Wunden zu verarzten. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Bakura lehnte Hilfen stur ab.

In der Schule war er zwar meistens nur noch schlecht gelaunt, aber ansonsten spielte er vor anderen Menschen seine Rolle als sorgenloser Bakura perfekt.

Nicht einmal der ‚Psychodok', den Bakura weiterhin einmal im Monat besuchen musste, merkte etwas.

So ging das einige Wochen lang, doch mit der Zeit wurde die Sucht schwächer und die Vernunft stärker.

------+++++------


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

„Wo willst du hin?" Bakura drehte sich zu Ryou um. „Ich wollte zum Friedhof.", antwortete Bakura und zog seinen zweiten Turnschuh an.

„Kann ich mitkommen?" „Sicher."

Zusammen verließen sie die Wohnung und machten sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs hielt Ryou an einem Blumenladen an und kaufte einen großen Strauß weißer Rosen. Bakura dagegen entschied sich lediglich für eine einzelne Rose.

Als sie den Friedhof erreichten, ging Bakura langsam, aber zielstrebig auf ein bestimmtes Grab zu während Ryou sich rücksichtsvoll ein paar Meter entfernt hielt.

Bakura starrte hinab auf einen schlichten, von Wind und Wetter bis jetzt noch unberührten, rechteckigen Grabstein.

„Haruko Akefia" stand da. Darunter befanden sich ein Geburts- und ein Sterbedatum, dann folgte ein Grabspruch, den Bakura ausgesucht hatte:

„Der Tod ist nicht das Ende allein seins. You will be loved – even in death"

Er umklammerte die Rose und sah traurig auf den Grabstein, unter dem sich die Gebeine seiner Mutter befanden.

Bakura spürte ein Brennen in seinen Augenwinkeln, aber er drängte die aufkommenden Tränen zurück. Er wollte stark sein. Für seine Mutter. Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass der weinte sondern, dass er lächelte.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, das Grab seiner Mutter erst dann zu besuchen, wenn er es geschafft hatte, mit seiner Selbstverstümmelung aufzuhören.

Jetzt war es endlich geschafft.

Fast fünf Monate waren vergangen, seit er auf ihrer Beerdigung gewesen war und kaum, dass er wieder Zuhause war, das erstbeste Küchenmesser gegriffen und sich damit das erste Mal die Unterarme aufgeschnitten hatte.

Nicht um sich zu töten. Um den seelischen Schmerz durch körperlichen zu ersetzen und besser mit seiner Trauer und seinen Schuldgefühlen gegenüber seiner Mutter klarzukommen.

Und genau 3 Monate war es her, seitdem Ryou sein Geheimnis entdeckt hatte.

Nun war er wieder hier. Seit fast einem Monat wieder ‚clean'. Um mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen zu können. Damit er wieder nach vorne würde blicken können.

Eine ganze Weile stand er schweigend da, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Hi Mum…", flüsterte er schließlich.

„Ich… hoffe es geht dir gut. Ich hab es endlich geschafft. Es…ist alles in Ordnung."

Wieder hielt er inne. Er versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle auszusprechen, aber er fand nicht die richtigen Worte.

Stattdessen bückte er sich und legte die Rose auf das Grab.

Weiß. Weiß wie die Unschuld. Das Opfer, das seine Mutter gebracht hatte, damit er frei sein konnte.

Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über den eingemeißelten Namen seiner Mutter.

„Wir sehen uns.", murmelte er noch, dann wandte er sich um und ging zu Ryou zurück.

„Du wolltest noch zum Grab deiner Mutter?", fragte er Ryou. Dieser nickte, den Blick auf die letzte Ruhestätte von Bakuras Mutter gerichtet.

„Und wo… ist das Grab… deines Vaters?"

„Am anderen Ende des Friedhofs. Ich habe darauf bestanden, dass es kein Familiengrab wird, wie normalerweise üblich. Sie sollte selbst jetzt im Tod nicht auch noch an ihn gebunden sein."

Ryou nickte erneut, dann wandten sie sich um und gingen zum nächsten Grab.

Während sich Bakura etwas entfernt an einen Baum lehnte und die Hände in den Taschen vergraben gedankenversunken in den Himmel starrte, legte Ryou seinen Blumenstrauß auf dem Grab seiner Mutter nieder.

Minutenlang stand er da und betrachtete das Grab. Ryou fühlte die Trauer über den Verlust seiner Mutter noch immer.

Doch er weinte nicht. Er hatte bereits alle seine Tränen vergossen.

Fünf Jahre.

Fünf Jahre war es her seit seine Mutter von dieser Welt gegangen war.

Fünf Jahre seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag, an dem seine Mutter von einem Auto überfahren wurde und noch auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus starb.

Dem Fahrer des Unfallwagens, der sie aufgrund des starken Regens und der Dunkelheit nicht rechtzeitig hatte erkennen können, machte er keinen Vorwurf.

Fünf Jahre, seit die beiden Polizisten am späten Abend an der Haustür geklingelt hatten und dem damals gerade mal 11 Jahre alten Ryou und seinem Vater mitteilten, dass seine Mutter tot war.

Fünf Jahre seit sein Vater angefangen hatte, sich nur noch in seiner Arbeit zu vergraben und seinen Sohn sträflich vernachlässigt hatte.

Und kurz darauf nach Ägypten verschwunden war. Zu seiner Arbeit. Zu seinen Ausgrabungen. Und weg von seinem Sohn.

Jahrelang hatte Ryou alleine gelebt, hatte darauf gewartet, dass sein Vater ihn an Weihnachten oder zu seinem Geburtstag besuchen kam.

Doch das war nie der Fall.

Er konnte von Glück reden, wenn sein Vater ihn zumindest zu diesen beiden Zeiten im Jahr mal kurz anrief.

Wenigstens Geld schickte er immer genug, sodass Ryou sämtlich Rechnungen bezahlen konnte und für private Ausgaben genügend Geld zur Verfügung hatte.

Aber Geld allein machte nicht glücklich. Es ersetzte keinen Vater.

Wenigstens hatte er jetzt einen Bruder. Oder zumindest, das nächste an einem Bruder, was er je hatte und je haben würde.

Jemanden, der für ihn da war…

„Ryou, kommst du?", rief Bakura. „Ja!"

Ryou strich mit den Fingerspitzen kurz über den Grabstein, dann wandte er sich um und lief auf Bakura zu, der die Hände in den Taschen vergraben ein paar Meter entfernt stand und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf ihn wartete.

Zusammen verließen sie den Friedhof und gingen zurück nach Hause.

Ryou lächelte.

Er hatte zwar keine Mutter mehr und keinen Vater, aber er hatte Bakura.

Seinen Bruder.

Die Sonne schien. Es würde ein schöner Tag werden.

**Owari**


End file.
